custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Makuta Kaper
This is my Talk Page.I will always reply on your talk page. 'Messages' real funny I fall for that every time, can you send me a list of pages that have your "message" on it? 1300796803 23:46, 7 July 2009 (UTC) thanks thanks for the complement your friend thanks thanks for the complement your friend IDS I noticed that you and IDS5621 have overlaping sotylines like you both use Zoruxx in your stories, MVTs, and Mechanical Rahkshi HI. Can u give me the link to the mibbet bionicle channel so i can talk to u? Thatdevilguy gave it to me once,now i cant remember. Check it out The Battle For The Blade has ended!!! Check it out. Do you want to chat? here's the CB channel on mibbet:http://www.mibbit.com/chat/?server=irc.zymic.com&channel=%23customBionicles Watsup Ohai man, nothing's really happening, just waiting for the move to finish. What's new for you? Also I'm not working on the game right now, but I might soon. Hello Is it okay if I use Zennez in the Vavorkx Chronicles 1:Dark Skys. Sure As long as you give me credit.But, it would have to be a non-storyline appearence. Sorry about not answering on your talk page.It won't let me access it.0_0 ok Re-Zennez Yes. Sure,how do i join?--Skrall100 21:40, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I use the bionicle reviews wiki. Sup? are going to ever make any more stories again? SOTF C Sure Re:Story I might, but I'm busy with a lot of other things, so I might not get to it soon. If there's anyone else who wants to write it, the can. --[[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii|'Toa']] Kuhrii [[The Archlord's Troop|'Avohkii']] bounce! [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Poll|'I want' your input.]] [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Building Contest|'build!!!!!!']] 21:06, 16 July 2009 (UTC) contest question Is it alright that my entry in your contest is a representative of a species? 1300796803 23:48, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Yes.You can enter anything of any species. or hi just writing articles I'm on a trip so I can't make my MOC s yet but I have plans for them, P.S> what do you think of my Mechanical Rahkshi (Aero one) your friend Okay,but lets chat on the Custombionicles channel. here's the CB channel on mibbet:http://www.mibbit.com/chat/?server=irc.zymic.com&channel=%23customBionicles Sorry I completly forgot,so i made the skezz(agori) page and Skezz(skrall) page.I had read the skezz page a long time ago,and wen i wuz thinking of a name it popped into my head but i didn't remeber that it wuz yours.sorry.Could he be named after your agori? sure but lets do it on the CB channel. Deadliest bionicle When will next fight come out?! BRAIN BLOWING UP!--Odst grievous 20:29, 18 July 2009 (UTC) HI. Hi HERES JOHNNY!!!!!! Damn it !!!! I forgot my username again.....oh yeah IDS!!!!! HI!!!! yeah haven't been on for a bit cos my internet was down. Ganon upgrade???cool!!!could i see it? also whats his role gonna be??? Also i remember that glatorian, but not his name. it wuz the one with the metus helmet right? Icelot...that sounds like camelot!!!!! But i don' remeber his name. sorry question Is there rules for making stories, if so can you tell me them? 1300796803 23:22, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Answer No, there are no rules to making a story on here. or Hi! Please enter. hey Cool...but remeber credit for ganon!!! Also rename the glatorain??.....howabout Isaclex?? (Pronounced EYE-SAH-CLEH-CKS) --Skrall100 23:23, 30 July 2009 (UTC) remake hey I havn't messaged you in a while but I was wondering if I could remake my Mechanical rahkshi because myn sort of sucked your friend Okay, I except. element I am making a new element and I was wondering if you had any ideas your friend Hey friend Please enter. Question! What is your YouTube username? Where are you I haven't seen u around for a bit. Hello. Please can you enter some of my contests. Two of them end on the 20th and hardly anyone's entered.Here's a link NOTE Please let as many people who are writing chapters know as you can. IceBite wants Pyroketox and Makuta Maledict to fight one final battle for control of Sitrius's universe (which Pyroketox will win, but sacrifices himself to save the others from Acid Lava, which is what kills Maledict.) So DO NOT KILL Maledict or Pyroketox and DO NOT Write the end of of ......Way the World Ends. WHERE IN MATA NUI ARE U Where are u?I haven't seen you make an edit in ages. Hey friend The Gladium MoC Contest has begun!!! Submit entries here! ' Please enter. Collector1 Wassup? Invite Your back I just saw you make an edit, I am sooooooooooooooo Glad your back on the wiki, I can't wait to see your series. I am sure it will be great BTW I made a youtube account I have not posted any thing yet though your friend Skepion I commented on Skepion. if you don't know hoe to fins talke for articles, just go to the article, and click "discussion" in the upper right-hand corner. yey yey u back! :D Your vorox looks awsome!! It actually looks like its wearing gladiator armour You Rock! Glad your back and your MOCS are awsome! Yes!! Chardex is great!!!! I love the dark and mata red blend! I also like the toa he has a crush on (I can't remember the name) too! Re: Render Would you like me to put from The Shadowed One's point of view? Like the quotes he gives the Dark Hunters in the Book of Dark Hunters? --Chicken Bond 20:55, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Hello Buinos Dias Guten Tog Ni Hao Aloha Shalom Bon Jour Hello Wanna join the BFTMOL Fan Club? Re: Re: Re: Render Done, tell me what you think of it, and tell me anything you disliked about it so i can improve it. the is the quote ''"Render is one of the most powerful, yet one of the most troublesome, Dark Hunters in my arsenal. He possesses surprisingly deadly powers, is equally dangerous skills in the ways of combat, and is very clever. Perhaps too clever for his own good, as he is known to be very disobedient at times. No matter, I keep because of his talents and skills, though a day might come where I tire of his growing greed, and may have to put his life an abrupt end." So, what do you think? --Chicken Bond 21:25, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Re: Render Thanks. I noticed a few problems so i altered the quote a bit. This is what it says now. "Render is one of the most powerful, yet one of the most troublesome, Dark Hunters in my arsenal. He possesses surprisingly deadly powers, is equally skilled in the ways of combat, and is extremely clever. Despite this, he may be too clever for his own good, as he can be very disobedient and rebellious at times, traits which I deeply despise. No matter, I keep him because his talents and skills make him a valuable ally, though a day may come where I tire of his growing greed, and when that day comes, his life shall be brought to an abrupt end." So that's the quote now. Would you like me to continue editing Render's page? --Chicken Bond 01:31, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Video No I hadn't seen it, but it wuz funny!!!!!! Its good to see you on the site more often I am so happy I'm gald your back your friend Happy day hey, its so great to see you back. so, whats been going on? Join if you can Freztrak weapon suggestion Do you think you could do me a favour? I've given my Skakdi MOC, Freztrak, one weapon held in his left hand. Do you think you could suggest a weapon he could hold in his right? --Chicken Bond 09:05, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Makuta template I've replaced the notebox you put in the Makuta template with an infobox template (The one used by BS01). Though I've decided to put the notification you originally had up there on this page. Here it is: |text=This User is a fan of the '''MAKUTA! |image= Image:Makuta2.jpg|150px default MW desc none }} --Chicken Bond 12:29, October 10, 2009 (UTC) As a member... Re: Re: Suggestion What BIONICLE parts would you suggest for the shield, and what sets could they be found in. --Chicken Bond 03:52, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ENTER NOW! Ihu has started the Karael's Blog MOC Contest! Enter now! Thanks but today I got unblocked title says it all your friend have you seen the legend reborn have you seen the new bionicle movie. P.S. I did not fall for your new message page becuase it was still a blue link, while myn is a purple link (becuase I'v clicked on it) Re: Blocked What do you mean, he's not blocked. --Toatapio Nuva 13:57, October 13, 2009 (UTC) LOLWUT???? Holy MOLY!!!! A rahkshi in this day and age!!!! Did you buy it?? Does the shop have other old sets?? Hey Hey. Ahem Will you judge your contest, now that you're here? (Just asking. I'm not gonna win anyway. =P) None can survive the power of the Slicer not to be pushy its just a reminder I am just reminding you about deadliest bionicle you havn't ever made the second battle and i'v been really looking forward to it Hi May I join your club? None can survive the power of the Slicer OMG Gasp!!!!!!! DA masta of bionicle had used my name!!!!!!! *Ids' head spins a full 360 degrees* Also what greg said in in the post under yours on my talk page Blue sepents Could I make a parody of the red dragons called the blue serpents? I'll of course give credit to you and ids5621. Hello!Tuma Sure! And would you like to enter my Contst?Tuma Thanks!Tuma Hey Hey, what time is it in ohio? lOOk at this What do you think? Hey wassup?? Have u joined youtube yet? Also; I am starting a series on youtube called all-stars. Would you like to voice some roles? If so could you send me a sample of your voice (if you have a microphone) via email so I can assign you a charater. Once I give you a role I will send some lines back via email. Thanks! Re:Kelx Question It's unclear at the moment, but I'm trying to fit him into the story. {Toa Hydros 22:20, October 30, 2009 (UTC)} I wuz thinking Hey, was thinking(if you read the biosector01 articles bota magna, bara magna and aqua magna then you will understand this better).It says that when spherus magna split apart that some agori and glatorian were trapped on bota magna. that true, shouldn't some glatorian and agori be on bara magna? please enter no one enter my contest so I whiped up a new one please enter Allright Once your email is back up just tell me. Also If ya wanna watch the All-stars, the first episode is up on youtube Plagiarism You may be aware that an unregistered contributor copied your character Acu for use as their "first Toa of Ice" Glacies. Be aware that the same user has used Kelx's picture in the article Makuta Xehanort. I'd do something about it if I were you. Fear my Power!!! Congrats. Kelx and spectus got 6th in my contest Hey bud? What up?? Your barely on anymore...so howr things? Whadya think all my new series allstars?? If you haven't seen it yet its on youtube. -I'm doing good, you?I've been really busy with school and sports, though I have been able to create some MoCs.The Bionicle All Stars series is AWESOME.l laughed at the end when that matoran was killed.